Fire and Fury
by K.Loch
Summary: Molly Hooper didn't mean to have sex with Sherlock Holmes. When she woke up alone the next morning she tried to just live her life one day at a time. Then she found out she was pregnant. Now Moriarty seems to be back and she will do anything to protect her son. This story is a bit AU and the timeline is a wee bit messed up :) The summery isn't great so please look passed it.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of his friends. I do own Crispin though, I own up to that. This story is a little AU, I messed up the timeline a bit to fit my needs. :) I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One:

Molly Hooper was exhausted, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for a week but that was impossible. Being a single mother of a small infant never left time to relax. Molly walked into her flat where Mrs. Hudson was holding her young son. The elderly woman smiled at Molly and walked across the tiny flat's living room to hand Crispin to her.

Crispin was the product of a one night stand between herself and Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock had come to her flat frantic. She had never seen him act that way, not even when he thought he was going to die. Molly tried to find out what was wrong and even offered him tea but the detective was too agitated. She was shocked when Sherlock grabbed her kissed her passionately. One thing had led to another and before Molly knew what was happening she had sex with Sherlock Holmes. She woke up the next morning alone with only a note on the pillow beside her.

'Goodbye Molly Hooper' It said and Molly felt her heart-break all over again. Of course he would leave, she figured that he had regretted it as soon as it happened. Then she talked to John. John explained that Sherlock was sent away because of something he did. John really didn't go into detail just that he wasn't expecting Sherlock to come back. John described the mission as a death mission.

So Molly cried and moved on. She was surprised to find that she was pregnant and decided that if they all couldn't have Sherlock on their lives at least there was a piece of him still around. John and Mary were there for her through the whole pregnancy and Mrs. Hudson loved watching 'her boy' as she called him.

Crispin Scott Hooper had a rough start to his little life. He was born prematurely at only thirty-one weeks. It was touch and go for a few days but he proved to be just as stubborn as his father and pulled through. Now at only six months he was a healthy baby boy who was developing normally.

"He was a good little boy. He has some sniffles though." Mrs. Hudson said handing Crispin over to Molly. The little boy smiled up at his mother and Molly smiled back. Crispin had the early signs of curls like his father but the color was more like Molly's. He was a good mixture of the two of them, his eyes were Sherlock's colour but Molly's shape. He didn't have Sherlock's cheekbones but he had the consulting detectives cupid bow lips. She gave him a kiss and a quick cuddle before turning back to Mrs. Hudson.

"Did he have a good nap?" Molly asked putting Crispin on her hip. He leaned over and tried to grab her hair causing Molly to wince.

"Slept almost two hours, he was a little fussy when he woke up but he didn't fuss too long." Mrs. Hudson reached over and tickled Crispin's round tummy. He giggled and reached for the elderly woman. "Oh Poppet, I have to go."

Mrs. Hudson leaned over and kissed Crispin on the forehead before patting Molly on the shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I don't know what we would do without you." Mrs. Hudson just smiled and looked at Crispin. There were tears in her eyes and she shook her head.

"How is the nanny search going? I am not a nanny, dear." Mrs. Hudson asked causing Molly to sigh. She was trying hard to find a nanny for her son but everyone she interviewed just didn't feel right. She refused to leave her baby with anyone she didn't trust 100 percent.

"Slow." Molly switched Crispin to her other hip, "I'm off for the next couple days and I have a few interviews. So hopefully I will find the one."

"Have you talked to Mycroft? He might be able to help." Mrs. Hudson had a point but Mycroft made Molly nervous. He was worse than Sherlock when it came to deducing her. It was bad enough that he thought it was his business to give her advice when it wasn't really wanted.

"Not yet." She said simply and showed Mrs. Hudson to the door. The older woman waved to Crispin before leaving. Molly shut the door behind her before holding Crispin up to her face, she blew a raspberry on his cheek. Crispin cackled and held his little hands out to grab Molly's face.

"I need a shower!" Molly exclaimed and grabbed Crispin's bouncy seat and made her way to the bathroom. She hated handling him so much after she just got off, there was no telling what was on her from the morgue. She always brought a change of clothes but who knew what was on her skin.

"Are you going to be a good boy while I shower?" Molly giggled at the scrunched up face of her son. He was reaching up at her grunting and arching his back. He wanted up and she wasn't listening, when she got into the shower his grunts got louder. By the time she was done he was screaming for her attention. Molly turned the water off and quickly got dressed before picking Crispin up.

He didn't stop screaming right away, his hands gripped her shirt tightly and his legs were kicking wildly. He was obviously getting all his frustrations out. Molly made soothing noises and rubbed his back.

Crispin was calmed down and making little hiccuping noises as she walked into the living room. She came around the corner and nearly screamed when she saw someone sitting in her chair.

"Shit Mycroft. You scared the hell out of me!" Molly exclaimed gripping her son to her chest, the motion startled the already upset little boy and he started screaming again.

"I need you to pack for yourself and Crispin. There has been a security breach and I will be taking you to a safe house." Mycroft explained as he got up and turned the tv on. Molly watched in horror as Jim Moriarty's face filled the screen. Molly toned out her screaming son and even Mycroft as the words 'Did you miss me?' burned into her mind. How was it possible? She did the autopsy. How did he survive it?

"The Watson's are already on the way to the safe house." Molly felt the tears well up as she pulled her baby closer to her. If Moriarty was back, she would be the first person he went after. If he found out Crispin was Sherlock's son there was no telling what he would do. She looked at Mycroft and handed her screaming boy to him. Mycroft held him uncomfortably as Molly rushed to her room to begin packing their bags.

Mycroft looked down at Crispin and felt a pang in his heart. This little human was his baby brother's son, he was a part of Sherlock.

"Don't worry Crispin, There is an east wind coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Though I wish that I did, that would be a lot of fun.

* * *

Chapter Two:

The ride to the safe house took forever especially since it was past Crispin's dinner time and Mycroft refused to stop so that Molly could feed him. Molly tried to sooth him but by the time they pulled up to the cottage where they would be staying, the baby's face was bright red from screaming.

"I'm not going inside until I feed my son." Molly explained and pulled her him out of his car seat. Mycroft shot out of the car, he was moving faster than Molly had ever seen him. He clearly didn't want to witness the natural act. She shook her head before putting Crispin in place. He didn't calm down at first but he quickly latched on. He ate hungrily, she was very angry at Mycroft for making her wait to nurse her son. Crispin was on a schedule and didn't do well when he was made to wait.

Molly thought about the last couple hours, she had a normal day and had expected to have a normal evening. She should have known better, things always seemed to go wrong around her.

She had just switched Crispin to the other side when Mary opened the car door and got inside. The blond woman had a frown on her face.

"I can't believe Mycroft wouldn't stop so you could feed him. Poor baby." Mary said and sat back against the leather seat. She looked hesitant and Molly felt dread, what was Mary scared to tell her?

"What?" Molly asked as the blond took a deep breath.

"When we got here, there was someone already here." Mary explained she watched at Molly's face contorted into confusion. Had the safe house already been in use? She didn't know why Mycroft would take them somewhere already inhabited. "Sherlock is here and he isn't doing to well."

Molly felt her heart skip a beat, she was no expecting that. Not at all.

X-X-X-X

Mycroft Holmes stared at his brother in confusion. The man that had followed Sherlock told him that Sherlock was in good condition. He paid that man to make sure his little brother stayed in good condition. Sherlock was in anything but good condition, in fact he had to squint to make sure Sherlock was even breathing. Mycroft turned to John, who was staring down at his best friend.

"He was like this when I got here and the house was empty." John explained as the two men looked at Sherlock. The consulting detective was sprawled out of the sofa, it was as if someone had just dropped him there. The right side of his face was black and blue, his nose was crusted with blood, and his bottom lip was swollen and split. "I should check him, to see how injured he is."

Mycroft gave John a curt nod and pulled out his mobile. He was angry and there was someone who had some explaining to do. He left Sherlock with John and decided it was time for him to go back to London.

"I will let you know what I find." John said softly, Mycroft's momentary pause at the door was the only sign that the elder Homes heard what John said. Mycroft was gone without another word. John turned back to his best friend. He needed to find out what condition the rest of Sherlock's body was in.

He was still staring down at Sherlock when Molly and Mary joined them in the living area. John turned as he heard Molly gasp. She was standing in the doorway with Crispin on her hip and her hand over her mouth. When Crispin saw his Uncle John, the little boy's arms and legs began to move quickly trying to get to John. The doctor was one of Crispin's favorite people.

"I'm about to check all of his wounds. He hasn't responded to anything I've said yet." John said as Molly walked closer, she handed Crispin over to John as she passed him. John took the baby and ticked his stomach.

"Oh Sherlock, what have they done to you?" Molly asked softly, she sat down on the edge of the sofa. She put her hand on the unbruised side of his face. To everyone's surprise Sherlock turned toward her hand and moaned.

"Molly..." His voice came out a whisper, so soft that she thought maybe she had imagined it. Molly bit her lip trying to keep from crying. He was in such bad shape, she turned to John and Mary.

"Mary would you mind taking care of Crispin? I want to help John tend to Sherlock's wounds." Molly asked, Mary smiled and nodded. She took Crispin from her husband and smiled at the cooing baby.

Molly began to unbutton Sherlock's shirt and nearly cried out at the sight of his bruised and battered body. John had gone to fetch a bowl of warm water and a sponge. He handed the sponge to Molly as she began to wipe the dried blood and dirt from him.

The two of them settled into their jobs and took care of their friend. He groaned in pain from time to time but never once did he open his eyes. When they were finally finished, John patted Molly on the shoulder.

"You can come get Crispin when you're ready." John said softly before leaving her behind. Molly was thankful that John didn't stay around, she wanted to be alone with Sherlock. It didn't matter if he was unconscious. She waited till John was gone and took Sherlock's hand into her own.

"I have something to tell you, Sherlock." She said softly, "You're a father. You have a son and he is amazing."

Molly pushed a piece was Sherlock's over grown curls out of his face and bit her lip. Now that she was staring at Sherlock she could see how much Crispin actually looked like him.

"He has your eye colour and your lips, he even has your curls." Molly looked at the fire that was burning across the room and sighed deeply. "I'm scared you wont want him. I'm scared you wont give him a chance."

Molly felt Sherlock shift next to her and she looked down at him. To her surprise his aqua eyes were wide open and staring at her with interest.

"You're awake." She squeaked and got up suddenly. He followed her movement with his eyes, he looked weary. "Do you need anything? Food, water, a blanket? I can get you anything. Do you want me to get John? He is here and so is Mary and Olivia..."

"Molly, stop rambling." Sherlock's voice was gravely, he coughed which caused him to wince. "I need water."

Molly practically ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She helped Sherlock to sit up before giving him the water. She waited until he was done drinking, wondering what exactly he heard.

Sherlock handed her the glass back and she sat it aside.

"What's his name?" Sherlock asked softly, he stared at Molly with an intensity that made her feel uneasy.

"Crispin Scott Hooper" Molly looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid, why would you be sorry?" Sherlock asked trying to get comfortable but failing, he hurt everywhere.

"I got pregnant. I know you don't want a child." She explained as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't, I didn't." Sherlock said causing Molly's heart to drop. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to be in Crispin's life." Molly said getting up, "I understand. I am fully prepared to raise him on my own."

Sherlock watched Molly for a while, his head hurt and his thinking was sluggish. It would be so easy to tell her that he didn't want to be a father. The old Sherlock would have had no problem with that, but after spending that night with her and seeing her in the firelight, he couldn't say the words. Something changed in him that night, something that he wasn't quite happy about.

Feeling was a disadvantage and now he had more people relying on him. One more innocent person to die if something went wrong. Sherlock watched a tear slide down Molly's cheek and he knew right there that he couldn't deny Crispin. Despite her strong words, it would break Molly if he denied her son.

Sherlock wasn't sure if it was the pain talking or if it was really true, but the words came out before he could stop them.

"I want to meet him."

* * *

**Well there is chapter two. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this story, since there are a lot of stories out there with baby but I just fell in love with Crispin and wanted to share him. :) I hope it wasn't too out of character for Sherlock (My excuse is he is injured and not thinking straight ;) ) and I have such a hard time writing Mycroft. He is one of my favorite character and I don't want to mess him up. :) Thank you to all that have reviewed I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Crispin is all I own, but I like him so that is okay with me

* * *

Chapter Three:

Molly decided to wait until the next morning to introduce Sherlock to Crispin. He agreed that it might be for the best and sigh dramatically when she went to go get John. He watched Molly leave the room to go tend to her son, their son. The idea of him having a child still hadn't hit home. He was a father but he didn't feel like one. Sherlock turned to John, who was now listening to his heart with a stethoscope.

"I would be a lousy father." Sherlock said softly, he winced when John pressed down on his ribs. The doctor made an affirmative noise. "I'm rude, temperamental and would probably forget him somewhere."

"Yes, you probably would. Good thing you have Molly to help you." John replied and Sherlock looked at him thoughtfully. John was right, he would be lousy at being a father but Molly was there. Molly was obviously a wonderful mother. She would help him, she would give him step by step instructions on what to do. She wouldn't let him forget Crispin anywhere.

"What's he like?" Sherlock asked as John finally stopped poking him. John had to think for a moment, how could he describe Crispin so that Sherlock would be interested. It was hard since the baby was only six months old. There wasn't much Crispin could do yet, except scoot across the floor.

"He is wonderful." John went on to explain what Crispin was like and by the time he was done, Sherlock was looking at him in horror.

"He sounds so ordinary." Sherlock gasped causing John to laugh.

"Crispin is only six months old. There isn't much that he can do right now. You will have to wait and see how intelligent he will become. Seeing as he has Molly for a mum and you for a father, I don't see him as being very ordinary."

John was right. Molly was very intelligent and he was a genius, there really was a high chance that Crispin was going to surpass any expectations.

X-X-X-X

The next morning Molly was pacing in her room with an upset stomach. She barely slept and when she did she had nightmares of Sherlock saying awful things about their son. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she went to answer it.

"Breakfast is ready. Are you coming down?" Mary asked with Olivia on her hip. The little two-year old had her mum's blond hair and big blue eyes. She looked liked an angel and acted like one for the most part. "I made bacon!"

"I'll be right down." Mary looked at Molly with a smile. "Is Sherlock awake?"

"Yes and he is asking about you. He seems very interested in Crispin." Mary explained, she looked past Molly to where Crispin was laying in his cot. He was talking to his mobile, he was reaching up to try to grab the little fish. "Molly, Sherlock will love Crispin. How could he not?"

Molly tried to take heart in what Mary said but she knew Sherlock longer. She knew that he may not mean to hurt you but could take your heart and stomp on it without even blinking. Molly took a deep breath before going over to Crispin.

As soon as the baby saw Molly his arms and legs went wild. He had a huge smile on his face and he was squealing. Molly smiled back at Crispin and picked him up. "Ready to meet your father?"

Crispin squealed and kicked his legs which caused Molly to laugh. "Alright!"

Sherlock was sore and hated that he had to lay on the couch. John assured him that if he laid and did nothing he would feel better but so far he just felt worse. Not to mention it was almost ten in the morning and Molly had yet to come down. He tried to get off the couch to fetch her but the pain was just too much.

"John! John!" Sherlock yelled, "Why hasn't she come down yet?"

"Because you're annoying." John said as he came into the living area and handed Sherlock a cup of coffee. Sherlock took it and glared at John while doing so. "Mary went to fetch her for breakfast."

"She sure is taking a long time." Sherlock pouted, he didn't want to admit it but he was actually anxious to see Crispin. He was curious about what the baby looked like.

"She needed to wake up and feed her son." Molly said as she came into the room. He could see the nervous look on her face, he forced a smile and let his eyes travel to the curly-haired boy on her hip.

Crispin was staring up at his mum, he reached up and grabbed a piece of her honey coloured hair and pulled. Molly winced and pulled the baby's hand from the strands.

John pulled a chair next to the sofa and Molly looked at John with a thankful expression before sitting down. Molly sat Crispin on her knee facing Sherlock. The little boy looked at the new man with interest. His little mouth went into an "o" shape and he cocked his head to the side. Sherlock felt nervous under the baby's gaze, which he thought was ridiculous.

"Why is he staring at me?" Sherlock asked, as soon as he spoke the baby squealed and began to kick his legs. "What is he doing?"

Molly could have laughed at how nervous Sherlock was of such a tiny human being. Since it would have made Sherlock angry to laugh she just smiled.

"He wants you to hold him but since you're injured I don't think that's a good idea." Molly explained as Crispin began to grunt. Sherlock stared at Crispin as the baby continued to try to get to him.

"Can I try?" Sherlock asked, Molly turned to John who gave a slight nod before turning and walking toward the kitchen where Mary and Olivia were eating.

"Alright, but I am going to sit on the edge of the couch just in case. I don't want you to drop him." Molly said moving to sit beside him, Sherlock stared at her with an incredulous expression. Did she really think he would drop the baby?

Sherlock winced as Molly placed Crispin in his arms. The baby stared at up Sherlock before putting his hands out toward the detective's face. Sherlock wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel but the mounting pressure in his chest and burning in his eyes wasn't something he was comfortable with. This person was a part of him, he was a perfect mixture of Molly and his DNA.

"Are you alright? Is he hurting you?" Molly asked and Sherlock could only shake his head, his eye sight became distorted.

"No." Sherlock didn't stop the tear that slid down his cheek. Molly reached over and wiped it away with a smile. "I won't be perfect. I will do things that you won't agree with and I am sure I will forget him sometimes."

Molly didn't say anything just waited for Sherlock to continue. He didn't take his eyes away from Crispin as he spoke.

"But I want to try. Can I try?" Sherlock asked, this time he looked at Molly and she felt anxious. She wanted nothing more than for Sherlock to be a part of Crispin's life but she was scared. She worried that Sherlock would end up hurting her son. What if he decided that later on down the road he didn't want this anymore?

"Are you sure? I don't want Crispin getting hurt." Molly asked as Crispin got bored with Sherlock and wanted his mum again. His little hands motioned toward her and she took him. She lifted Crispin up and kissed his perfect little mouth.

"Yes, I'm sure."

X-X-X-X

"Are you telling me that Sherlock Holmes fathered a child?" The man close to the window asked in a soft voice, followed by a laugh. His informant was standing by the door. "I didn't know he had it in him."

"The child is his." The hired man said with a gruff voice. "What would you like me to do, Mr. Moriarty?"

James Moriarty smiled a chilling smile that caused the man to shiver. He moved away from the window and laughed.

"Let him get comfortable, let him enjoy this time with his little family. My brother promised to burn the heart out of Sherlock Holmes and I will do just that."

* * *

**Alright, well now we know who is behind everything. I took some inspiration from the original stories on giving Moriarty a brother named James. :) Also again sorry Sherlock is OOC, this chapter took me FOREVER to write. It was so hard! I wanted it to be believable but I couldn't bring myself to make Sherlock be mean to Crispin. :( I hope you guys like it. I am not completely happy with it but I wanted it up for you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Four:

A week passed without word from Mycroft or any news on the 'Did you miss me?' development. Sherlock continued to get better and he drove Molly mad asking all sorts of questions. Why does he do that? When will he walk? Why hasn't he said his first word yet? Why is he so normal? Molly just shook her head and answered him in a very calm and mother like tone, he is only six months old.

It had been exactly one week and two days since the sudden departure from London when Molly found Sherlock in her room disturbing Crispin from his nap. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hip looking annoyed. Crispin hadn't been sleeping well and now Molly was sure why. Sherlock was leaning over the cot trying.

"I know you can do it! I mean I'm your father and your mother isn't too normal. I expect you to start speaking way before the ordinary people do." Sherlock's voice carried softly to Molly. She shook her head but didn't say anything, she wanted to see where this was going. "Alright say it with me, Dada"

Molly bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out right. Crispin on the other hand just continued to babble in his baby language. Sherlock sighed and threw his hands up, he wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Sherlock? Why are you interrupting Crispin's nap? He needs a good nap or he will be fussy." Molly explained and walked over to where Crispin was laying. She sighed and re-swaddled the baby boy and patted his butt.

"Why can't he talk yet? I was talking at five months!" Molly gave Sherlock a raised eyebrow look and he shrugged, "Well, I said words at five months."

"He is six months old Sherlock, every baby develops on their own time line." Molly explained and stared down at Crispin. His little eyes were getting droopy and he yawned. She was lucky that her son seemed to like to sleep, she had heard horror stories about women trying to get their children to take naps.

"I don't want him to be normal." Sherlock explained and Molly hook her head, he looked down at his son. Never had he felt so strongly for someone, especially someone he had just met. He knew that he would do anything to keep Crispin safe, anything at all.

"Is normal really that bad? Would be awful if he grew up to be a banker?" Molly asked as Crispin's eyes slid shut. She didn't see the look of horror cross Sherlock's face. When she turned to him, he was still staring at her with an incredulous face.

"My son will not grow up to be a banker." He growled, Molly just smiled and patted his chest.

"He will do what ever makes him happy, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock winced at the pressure on his chest but knew Molly was right. He let out a long-suffering sigh and followed Molly out of the room, he took the monitor from her and began to play with it.

They were right outside of the room when he looked back slightly. Molly didn't miss the look and she patted his arm.

"He'll be alright. He needs his sleep." Sherlock nodded, he didn't look up at her. He got a call from Mycroft that morning demanding that he come back to London. They needed to find out who was behind the message. Now that he had Crispin to think about, he wanted this threat gone once and for all. Sherlock was finished playing games, they were no longer fun when it came to the people he cared about.

Molly began to walk down the hall but Sherlock grabbed her arm. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"I'm going back to London today." Sherlock said softly, Molly looked at him with worry and began to protest. It was way too soon, his body still wasn't completely recovered. "Molly, I have to figure out who is behind this, for Crispin."

"Of course, when are you leaving?" She knew better then to argue with Sherlock. The man did what he wanted, when he wanted. It didn't make it easy though. The last week had been like something out of a dream and now it was time to wake up. She took a deep breath when he looked at her, his face had a cold edge but she knew it wasn't directed at her. He didn't want to leave and it probably frustrated him.

"Within the hour." Was all he said, they stood there for a moment looked at each other before Sherlock handed her the monitor. Then he turned and just walked away. Molly knew better than to be upset, he was Sherlock Holmes. Rarely did he do sentiment, especially with Molly. Even the night they shared wasn't really sentimental. Molly let out a long breath and went the opposite direction.

She found Mary in the living room, Olivia was in the middle of the floor dancing to the music on the radio. Molly walked over and flopped down on the sofa beside Mary. The blond reached over and patted Molly on the leg.

"John will be with him. They will be fine." Mary said, it sounded to Molly like she was trying to convince herself of the fact.

"If you say so Mary Watson." Molly mumbled.

X-X-X-X

Sherlock and John left the secluded cottage within the house like Sherlock promised. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. A man in the tree line smiled at the scene. John gave Mary and Olivia a kiss before joining Sherlock at the car. Sherlock had already said his goodbye to a sleeping Crispin and waved to Molly in a quick friendly fashion.

The man pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text his employer, things were finally beginning to progress. The man smiled darkly, and he was about to have a bit of fun. His mission was simple, kill the woman, of course make them suffer, and take the children. The man's mobile phone vibrated in his pocket, when he read the message he frowned. It told him to wait, he hated waiting and that seemed to be all he was doing these days. He knew better than to disobey though, Jame Moriarty would kill him for his disobedience.

So, as much as it pained him, he would wait until he has orders. He stared at the two women as the went inside, but when the orders did come he was going to have a very good time.

* * *

**Well, Sherlock is on the move again. Can't keep him down long. I just keep picturing Sherlock trying to get Crispin to do something that isn't ordinary so trying to get him to talk was it. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it was just a bit of a filler. I think things are about to get a bit hectic. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sherlock and his friends. Life would be so much fun, though the show would have probably been canceled by now. They are in the hands of those who know what they are doing. :0)

Chapter Five:

The men had been gone for three days when Mary decided that she needed to get out of the house. Mycroft provided everything they all needed but the walls were beginning to close in on her. It didn't help that she passed a window she felt like she was being watched. She got Olivia ready to go out and went to find Molly. Molly was cleaning up the kitchen from their breakfast while Crispin was playing with toys in his high chair.

"Olivia and I are going for a walk. Would you like to come?" Molly nodded her head and looked at Crispin, it would do them all well to get out of the house. Molly turned the water off and dried her hands. Crispin saw that his mummy had turned toward him so held his hands up. He scrunched up his eyebrows and grunted at her, which caused her to smile. "Always so demanding."

The two women got ready their children ready to go and headed outside. They didn't really have any plans but Molly brought a small blanket in case they wanted to lay out in the sun and enjoy such a beautiful day.

Molly put Crispin in his sling carrier and strapped to herself. The little boy was looking up at Molly and babbling in true baby fashion. Molly laughed and wondered, not for the first time, what he could be saying. The women were talking as they walked with Olivia tottering beside Mary with her small hand in her mum's as they entered the tree line.

They walked for a little while before they found a little clearing that was perfect for relaxing. Molly laid the blanket out in a shady spot and put Crispin on his stomach. She loved watching him try to scoot, his legs and arms moved so fast. It made her think of Sherlock and how he was always in a hurry. Molly sighed and for the first time since this all started, she felt at peace.

"Olivia, come over here darling." Mary said as her daughter wondered to far, the little girl smiled and came back toward the women. Mary was leaning back on her hands when she heard a twig snap in the forest. She sat up and looked around, the feeling of being watched was back. "Molly, get Crispin."

Something in Mary's voice made Molly do just as she suggested. She grabbed Crispin and put him in carrier while Mary got a hold of Olivia. Mary surprised Molly when she pushed Olivia into Molly's free arm. "Someone is watching us. I want you to take the children and run!"

Molly positioned Olivia better and braced Crispin with her other arm. "What about you?"

"I'm going to alert Mycroft." Mary said, "Don't worry about me Molly. This is what I am good at. Just get my daughter to safety."

Molly nodded and took off in the direction she knew was away from the house. Mary watched Molly disappear with her precious daughter. With tears in her eyes she turned back to the house and took a deep breath. She shifted back into the woman she was before Mary, the woman she had to be to survive. Mary never wanted to be that woman again but if it meant protecting her daughter, than she would be her again.

X-X-X-X

Molly didn't know how long she had run but her arms were burning from holding the children. Her legs felt like they were going to give out and her lungs were crying for air. Still she didn't slow down. Molly had only one thing on her mind and it was to protect the little ones in her care. Olivia was crying for her mum and Crispin was screaming. Neither of them understanding what was going on.

The sun began to beat down on Molly's head, Olivia and Crispin's cries began to turn to hiccups and whines. Molly felt like she had run forever and didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Not without falling down and hurting the children.

When Molly's phone began to ring, she recognized the ring tone as Sherlock's. She slowed to a stop and her knees nearly buckled from fatigue. She put Olivia down for a moment while she quickly fished out her phone. She answered it before putting the phone between her cheek and shoulder. She then picked Olivia back up and took off again.

"Molly listen to me, you're headed in a good direction I need you to keep running. There is pasture about thirty minutes away. Mycroft has a helicopter waiting for you." Molly didn't ask how he knew where she was, in fact she couldn't really talk at the moment. "Just keep running. Don't look back and do not stop."

Molly lifted her cheek and just let the phone drop to the ground. She was too tired and scared to really care about the phone. Molly was just concentrating on getting to the pasture.

'_Just a bit longer' _She thought to herself and nearly cried out in relief when she saw the clearing and the helicopter waiting for her. Althea and Mycroft were standing near the helicopter, when they saw her they each took a child from her. Molly stumbled then and fell to the ground, she felt strong hand lift her up and help her to the helicopter.

"You did well Molly Hooper." She heard Sherlock's voice in her ear. "You did well."

Molly had help getting into the helicopter, she could barely hold her head up. She tried to look around to find her son. "Crispin? Olivia?"

"Shh, they are safe Molly. Just rest." Sherlock said softly, she felt an arm snake around her and pull her close. She closed her eyes when she felt a kiss on her forehead.

Sherlock watched as Molly passed out from exhaustion. He had to admit he had never felt so scared when Mary telephoned John. His first thought was that Moriarty was after Molly. Then the picture of Crispin popped to the forefront of his mind and a panic that he had never felt before settled in his stomach.

Sherlock looked over to where Mycroft held Crispin. The elder Holmes looked really uncomfortable as Crispin lay sleeping against him. Olivia was sitting between Althea and Mycroft. She was staring at Molly with a worried look on her tiny, angelic face.

"We are getting to the rendezvous spot. I'm impressed at how far Dr. Hooper ran with two children." Mycroft said, he looked at the woman who was passed out next to his brother. He was brought out of his thoughts by Crispin. The young baby woke and began to move his face around Mycroft's chest and began to whimper. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is hungry?" Sherlock asked and looked down at Molly. He didn't want to wake her but by the look of Crispin he was about to make everyone very uncomfortable. Sherlock shook Molly, who groaned. "I think Crispin is hungry."

Molly's eyes snapped open wide and she sat up suddenly. She winced as pain shot through her tired body. She held up her tired and shaking arms for her son. Mycroft handed Crispin over as the helicopter began to land. Molly took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock.

"May I use your coat?" Sherlock looked at Molly confused, he watched as she looked at him then down at herself. It finally clicked and Sherlock stripped off the coat and laid it over Molly and Crispin. He looked out of the window and ignored Mycroft's horrified look. Molly was too tired to care, she positioned Crispin and laid her head back.

X-X-X-X

Mary hung up her mobile, she stuffed it in her pocket. John and the men would be there soon but until then she would need to protect herself. She bent over as if she was going to tie her shoe and pulled the gun out of her ankle holster. She started wearing it again when the men left. There was no way she was going to be a victim or let her family become one. She slipped the gun in her waist band so that it was in reach when she needed it.

"Mrs. Watson!" The man said stepping out of the forest, he was a short man with a scarred face. He didn't have a weapon in his hands but she knew that didn't mean he wasn't armed. Mary took a deep steadying breath and waited. She didn't have to wait long, he approached her and she immediately noticed his weakness. The man didn't fear or respect women, he didn't think she would ever be able to take him down.

"I would love to let you live but Moriarty just wants the children. I am going to have to kill you." With those words the man produced a knife, he was faster then Mary expected. He reached for her arm and Mary took that moment and made him pay. The man didn't realize that she had disarmed him until it was too late. They struggled with each other for a moment before Mary had the man on the ground.

"No, I'm going to kill you." Mary said sweetly, she pulled her gun out of her waist band and pointed it at the man's head. It was sad that she didn't even know his name, but that didn't matter. He threatened her family, he threatened her daughter and for that he was going to die.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the stomach for it Mary Watson." The man spat, Mary let a cold smile cross her face.

"My name wasn't always, Mary Watson." The man's smile slid from his face as Mary pulled the trigger. He was dead before his head hit the ground. Mary let out her breath in a huff before turning and running back toward the cottage. She called John on the way, they needed to find out if there were more men. She needed to know that her daughter was safe.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Mary is an assassin, I had to make her awesome. I'm not great with confrontation, so I am sorry if it was a bit rushed and not detailed enough. I didn't want to pretend like I knew what I was talking about. :) I hope you guys like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing of importance. Well, except my Lab, he is important, he's my baby.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Molly was in pain, her legs were cramping and her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Yet Molly couldn't seem to stop watching her son sleep. They had arrived at the new safe house over an hour ago and Molly didn't want to leave Crispin alone. Today was a reality check, she could have lost her baby. Someone could have taken her son from her.

"He isn't going anywhere." She heard Sherlock say from behind her. She didn't turn and look at him as she wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes.

"I was so scared today." Molly's voice was soft but Sherlock heard it clearly. He came closer to the cot that Molly was standing over. He looked down at Crispin, who was swaddled comfortably in his blanket. "I don't know what I would have done if someone took my baby."

"You would never let that happen, Molly." Sherlock barely spoke as he slipped his warm hand into her ice cold one. Molly looked down at their hands in confusion before looking up at his face. Sherlock's jaw was clenched tightly and he had a hard look in his eyes. He looked angry and Molly couldn't figure out why.

"When Mary first called I was worried about you. Then Crispin popped up in my mind and I have never felt so scared. I could have lost him before I really had a chance to know him." Sherlock looked at her, and she was surprised by the feeling in his eyes. "I wont let anyone hurt him, Molly. I will protect our son."

Molly felt elated when he used the word 'our'. She squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Why don't you go soak in a hot bath. I will listen for him." Sherlock suggested, Molly was once again surprised by Sherlock's behavior. It was so unlike him that she wondered if he might have hit his head. He smiled at her and motioned toward the door. Molly leaned over the cot and kissed Crispin on the head and went to do what Sherlock suggested.

Sherlock stared down at the little human that shared his DNA. He didn't think he could ever really love someone. Love was a weakness, love made you do stupid things. Today though, today Molly proved to him that love could make you stronger. Love could make you do not only stupid things, but incredible things as well. Molly should never have been able to run as far or as fast as she did with two children.

The pasture that Mycroft picked her up in was almost seven miles away from the cottage. Molly ran, non stop, for seven miles with a toddler and an infant.

Sherlock watched as Crispin's face scrunched up and his little body wiggled. It was amazing how quickly this infant had latched onto his heart. Crispin's eyes opened slowly and a small whimper escaped his lips. Sherlock looked down at him in horror, he was supposed to stay asleep. Crispin's face grew red and then let out an ear splitting screech.

"John! John!" Sherlock yelled for the only person he could think of. He didn't want Molly to know he didn't know what he was doing. "John!"

"What is going on?" John asked coming into the room, he looked between Sherlock and Crispin. He nearly laughed at the panicked look on his friend's face. "Pick him up!"

Sherlock bent down and picked the angry infant up. When he did the most unpleasant smell hit his nose. Sherlock made a face and tried to hand Crispin over to John.

"Oh no! I had to do this with Olivia, it is your turn now." John laughed, he motioned for Sherlock to come over to the changing table.

"Can you at least show me how, this one time?" Sherlock asked hopefully, John shook his head but took Crispin from Sherlock. He laid Crispin down and showed Sherlock how to change his diaper. Sherlock looked at the discarded soiled diaper with disgust.

"How did he produce all that?" Sherlock asked causing John to laugh. "Does he go back to bed now?"

"I think so. He isn't acting hungry." John explained and handed Crispin back to Sherlock. He took his son and walked over to the rocker by the window. Crispin's cheek was next to his chest, it seemed to calm the baby down.

"I need to find out who is doing this. I need to take care of the threat." Sherlock said rocking his son, "The game, John, The game is over."

X-X-X-X

Molly laid in the steaming hot water until it turned cold. She had heard Crispin cry earlier but then she heard Sherlock yell for John and knew the doctor would help him. She felt better physically but still pretty raw emotionally. She didn't want Crispin hurt and if that meant she had to kill whoever was threatening her family. Then she would think twice about doing just that.

Molly got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She hated the idea of leaving the soothing water but she really needed to get back to Crispin. Molly grabbed her dressing gown and replaced the towel with it.

When she got back to the room she stopped in the doorway and just smiled. Sherlock was sound asleep in the rocking chair with Crispin laying across his chest. The sight was enough to make her fall in love with Sherlock all over again. She walked over to them and began to lift Crispin up but Sherlock's arms tightened. She looked at his face and he was blinking wildly, trying to blink the sleep away.

"I'm just putting him back in his bed." Molly explained, she saw that he wasn't really looking at her but down her dressing gown. "Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock shrugged and let Molly take Crispin. She glared at him before putting Crispin down in his cot.

"Not going to happen." She said patting her son's butt, Sherlock moved over to stand by her. The closeness made it very uncomfortable for her.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice took on a humorous tone.

"Because, it was one time and one time only." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed, the smile slid from his face. "I don't understand, why?"

Molly knew those words were probably hard for Sherlock to say. The detective never wanted to admit when he didn't understand something.

"I don't want to be another one night stand." Molly explained, "I don't want to be the one you call when you have physical needs. I won't be used in that way, again."

"You think I want to use your body?" Sherlock asked growing irritated, "You really think I would do that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you used me." The words were out before she could stop them. The hurt look that crossed his face made her heart break. Sherlock stepped away from Molly as if she slapped him, and pulled his arm away when she tried to grab it. "Sherlock..."

"If I hurt so much, why do you put with me?" Sherlock asked, he stared into Molly's soft brown eyes. He knew why, he knew why she let him hurt her over and over. He knew, but he wanted her to say it.

"Because, I love you." She wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes were on Crispin. "I've always loved you, ever since you walked into my morgue for the first time and called me an idiot."

Sherlock leaned toward her and kissed her softly before pulling away. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was a kiss that told Molly everything that Sherlock couldn't say. In that kiss, she felt loved.

* * *

**-Sigh- This chapter took forever for me to write, I am struggling with a bit of writer's block but no worries I will get it finished. May just take me a bit longer than normal. This chapter was more of a filler and relationship mover. Hopefully Sherlock could get his act together and tell her how he really feels. Oh and had to put some father/son time in there. The idea of Sherlock changing a diaper makes me laugh. Especially a soiled diaper. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not do this for money, just entertainment.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The next couple of days went by in a blur. The women took this time to recover from their ordeal, though both John and Sherlock could see a change in Mary. The normally easy-going woman was withdrawn and snappy.

It was the end of the third day when Sherlock was called away by Mycroft. John decided, much to Sherlock's disappointment, that he needed to stay behind. Something wasn't right with Mary and he didn't feel comfortable leaving Olivia.

Molly watched at Sherlock held Crispin before he had to leave. She never thought of Sherlock as a paternal figure, but seeing him now with Crispin changed her mind. He was talking to him too quietly for her to hear what he was saying. She smiled and looked at John, who didn't seem happy about staying behind.

"I can keep an eye out for Olivia, if that is why your staying." She said to John, the doctor looked toward the house than shook his head. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Mary.

"Thank you but I think it's best if I stay here." John remarked as he looked at Sherlock, who headed back toward them. John gave Molly a wink before he went into the house.

"I tried to get him to go with you." Molly explained as she took Crispin from Sherlock. She placed the baby on her hip and looked up at Sherlock. "I would feel better if he went with you."

"Why? I think I can handle it on my own." Sherlock snapped, Molly shook her head with a smile before reaching her free hand up to cup his cheek.

"I know you can." The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Sherlock leaned in and placed a kiss on Molly's lips. The pathologist slid her hand across his shoulders and pulled him closer. The two broke apart when Crispin began to whine. He didn't appreciate being forgotten. The two laughed and Molly stepped back.

"If you're finished, we must really be going." Mycroft complained with a disgusted look on his face, he was standing with the door open to the black Jaguar. Sherlock grinned at Molly before leaning down and kissing Crispin on the forehead. The little boy raised his hands up toward Sherlock and grunted. When Sherlock didn't pick him up, but walked away instead, the baby's face crumbled and he began to scream.

Sherlock turned around when he got to the car and for a moment Molly thought she saw a look of regret. She watched him get into the car before trying to calm her son down. Crispin was getting very attached to Sherlock and the thought made her smile.

X-X-X-X

A week passed since Sherlock left and Molly was sitting in the living room with Crispin. He was on his tummy on his mat, he had been getting on his hands and knees for a while. Molly just knew he would be crawling soon. The idea made her feel a little sad, he was growing way to fast. Crispin was on his knees rocking back and forth, when he put his hand forward.

Molly's eyes widen and she grabbed her phone really fast and began to record. She pushed the button just in time, his knee went forward and Crispin was officially crawling. Molly vision blurred as the tears began to burn her eyes. Crispin slid to his stomach again and looked at her. It was such a Sherlock look that she couldn't help but laugh. It was like he was making sure she saw how brilliant he was.

"You are so smart!" She exclaimed before turning the camera off. She slid her mobile back in her pocket before laying down in front of Crispin. The baby laughed and tried to get to his mummy, though when he got too close she would back away. "Look at you! You're mummy's big boy."

Molly was so wrapped up in Crispin that she didn't notice John and Mary coming into the room. She laughed as she saw the determined look on Crispin's tiny face.

"Leave it to Sherlock's son to start crawling at barely seven months." John said with a shake of his head. Molly turned to John with a huge smile.

"Actually, I started crawling early. Maybe he is taking after me." Molly said in a matter of fact voice. She glanced at Mary and winked at the woman. Mary was still acting a little off but seemed to be getting better. Molly finally let Crispin catch her, she pulled the little boy into her lap and blew a raspberry on his extended tummy. Crispin squealed and tried to grab Molly's hair.

Mary walked over to a chair and plopped down with a long sigh. Her husband and Molly looked at her with interest, they both waited for her to say something.

"I can't stand being cooped up for so long. It is driving me mad!" Mary exclaimed, John knew what was really going on. They had a long talk about it. Mary had enjoyed the confrontation with the assassin. She had felt alive and now that she was stuck inside again, the cabin fever was a lot worse than before. Mary told John she resented having to stay behind while the men got to have all the fun.

"How long do you think we will have to stay here? I really would love to get back to work." Molly asked, she stood Crispin up on his legs and watched as he bounced around.

"I don't know. Whoever is doing this, isn't like Moriarty. This person isn't making it easy on Sherlock." John explained, "This guy or girl isn't playing the same game as Moriarty did. This person is out for blood."

"Then why hasn't he done something else? Why just the attack on us?" Mary asked, it didn't make sense. Mary thought that John was wrong, this person was playing with them. They needed to figure out what the next move was.

"I don't know and Sherlock isn't really forthcoming with information."

X-X-X-X

Sherlock was furious as he hit another dead-end. His mobile phone beeped as he let himself into 221B. He had thought about going back to the safe-house but he hated the idea of going back without finishing this thing. He pulled his phone out and saw it was a text from Molly.

**_We're going to bed. Thought you would like to see what Crispin accomplished today. -Molly_**

Sherlock opened the video and watched as Crispin crawled for the first time, he smiled and thought about calling Molly. He decided that he would just wait until morning, instead he texted her.

_**Goodnight, Molly Hooper. -SH**_

Sherlock tossed his phone on the table beside his chair, he sat down and got into his thinking pose. He was missing something, he knew that, but what? What was he missing?

Sherlock went into his mind palace and pulled out everything he knew about Moriarty. His parents were dead and he had one older brother, also called James Moriarty. He was a Coronal, he had a clean record but he knew better than to count him out. He would have Mycroft run some surveillance on him.

When Sherlock came out of his mind palace he turned to check his phone, he had been in it for a little over an hour. Sherlock frowned, he had five missed calls from Molly. Before he had a chance to call her back she was calling again. He answered it as Mycroft walked through his door, the normally calm man looked a little out of sorts.

"Sherlock! He's gone, Crispin is gone!"

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have the worst writers block ever. So if it isn't as good as you're expecting, I am blaming it on that ;0) Please let me know what you think. Mary will be fine, she is just dealing with some things. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or his friends.

Chapter Eight:

Sherlock didn't understand how this happened. They were supposed to be safe, the only people who knew of their location was Mycroft's inner circle. Sherlock glanced over at his brother as they made their way to the safe-house.

"Who sold us out?" Sherlock asked, the cold voice was enough to make any man shiver. To Mycroft's benefit, he managed to only wince. Mycroft knew Sherlock was right, someone betrayed him. Someone he trusted and that was only about three people.

"Thompson" Mycroft said darkly, he pulled out his mobile and began to dial a number as he car pulled down the long winding driveway toward the safe-house.

Before the car came to a complete stop, Molly was out of the door and running toward Sherlock. She had a frantic look on her face and he could tell she was on the verge of panic. Sherlock climbed out and humphed when Molly collided with him. She was sobbing into his chest and Sherlock held her in a tight embrace.

"Molly, what happened?" Sherlock asked pulling out of her grasp and held her out at arm's length. Molly shook her head and tried to calm down.

"I put him in his cot and went to take a shower. I had the monitor but I heard nothing. When I came back he was..." Molly sobbed and put her hands over her face, "He was gone."

"Was there a note?" Mycroft asked as he got out of the car and put his mobile back in his pocket. He looked undisturbed, not a hair out of place. Molly shook her head, she didn't see one but that didn't mean one wasn't there. The Holmes brothers walked into the safe-house where Mary was holding Olivia tightly and John was pacing.

"John, take care of Molly." Sherlock snapped and pushed Molly toward John. The pathologist didn't argue, instead she grabbed John and sobbed into his chest.

Sherlock walked into Molly and Crispin's room, he stumbled as a wave of emotion rushed over him. He was furious but felt sick at the same time. He tried to turn off the emotion so he could concentrate but he couldn't. All he kept seeing was Crispin's innocent, smiling face. Sherlock pressed his hands over his eyes and yelled in frustration.

"Sherlock, now is not the time." Mycroft said placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Sherlock jerked away from Mycroft and gave him a cold look. Mycroft only returned the look with a stoney expression.

Mycroft was right, now wasn't the time. Sherlock took a deep and calming breath. His eyes ran over the room. As he suspected, there was no forced entry at any of the windows and the alarm was disabled. It was all conformation that it was an inside job, this person got to one of Mycroft's men.

"There is no note." Mycroft said after looking around himself. The two men agreed and left the room.

When Sherlock got back into the living room he saw John trying to give Molly a cup of tea. The woman shook her head and John placed the tea beside her. Molly looked up at him but her normally warm brown eyes were cold, almost lifeless. He walked over and squatted down in front of her. Molly's face crumbled and Sherlock ran his hands up her thighs. He was not comfortable with comforting someone who was crying, but he knew Molly needed this.

"My baby, someone took my baby." She sobbed and leaned forward so that her head rested in his neck. Sherlock closed his eyes and buried his hands in her hair. With every sob that escaped Molly's mouth, Sherlock's heart broke a bit more.

They sat there like that for at least five minutes before Sherlock's text alert went off. Sherlock reached with a free hand and took out his phone. He looked at the phone and his body went rigid, he pulled away from Molly and stood up.

"Sherlock?" Molly looked up at him and sniffled. He glanced in her direction before turning back to the phone. Molly stood up and walked toward him, she took the phone before he had a chance to keep it away from her. Molly put a hand to her chest as she looked down at a picture of her sleeping son. Below the picture were words that chilled her blood.

_A son for a brother. _

Molly's hand was shaking so bad that if she hadn't been griping the phone so tight she would have dropped it. Sherlock took the phone from Molly and handed it to Mycroft. He pulled Molly back into an embraced and sighed.

"I will find our son, you have to trust me on that. Alright?" Sherlock said softly so that only Molly could hear. Molly nodded her head and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I'll find him, Molly."

Sherlock kept repeating those words as if he were trying to convince himself. He held Molly tightly and looked over her head to John. The doctor had a dark look on his face as he held Mary and Olivia, he glanced at Sherlock. John slowly let go of Mary and stood up.

"I'm getting my gun." John snapped before storming off to the room he shared with his wife. Mary watched John leave and turned Sherlock. She wanted to go as well but she knew that someone would have to stay with Molly.

Sherlock pulled away from Molly and cupped her face, his heart broke at the sorrow he saw in her eyes. It didn't belong there and he would do anything to bring back the happiness. Sherlock pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go. Mary placed Olivia on the couch and stood to take Molly into an embraced.

"Take care of her." Sherlock said softly and Mary nodded. He knew he could trust Mary to do whatever it took to take care of Molly. If anyone came after her, they would be sorry.

Mycroft watched as Sherlock's face grew cold before he turned and walked away.

"Mycroft, John, let's go!" Sherlock yelled as he walked out of the door, Mycroft looked at Mary and Molly.

"I'll make sure they all come home." Mycroft said earning a grateful look from Mary, before he followed Sherlock out of the door. It wasn't long before they all heard Sherlock yell for John again.

John came down the stairs and hesitated at the door, he looked at Mary who winked at him. "Bring my godson home."

John nodded sharply before leaving out of the door. Mary hugged Molly closer and felt the tears begin to well up. She had tried to stay strong, she was an ex-assassin after all, but the thought of poor little Crispin out there alone broke her heart.

"Sherlock and John will find Crispin. I promise." Mary said, she had no doubt that they would find the baby. She just hoped they weren't too late.

X-X-X-X

Sherlock was impatient, they didn't really know where to go from the safe-house. He was tapping his hands on his thighs nervously. The sound of Mycroft talking on his phone was grating on Sherlock's nerves. When Mycroft ended his phone call Sherlock sighed in relief, that was until the elder Holmes told the driver to change course.

"Customs stopped a woman at Heathrow. She had a baby that fit Crispin's description." Mycroft explained. It sent Sherlock's mind whirling, why would they be at an airport?

"Where were they going?" Sherlock asked, he looked out of the window. Before Mycroft answered it all began to fall into place. This person didn't want to hurt Crispin, only Sherlock. He was sending Crispin away so that Sherlock would never see him again.

Sherlock frowned, it was too easy. The person who took Crispin would have known that the baby would be recognized at customs. He would have tried to disguise him if he really wanted to get the baby out of the country. No, there was something else going on.

"This is just a distraction. He is going to go after Molly." Sherlock said softly, he closed his eyes and for the first time didn't know what to do. He wanted to turn the car around but knew he needed to get Crispin back.

"If that is the case, Sherlock, we all know that Mrs. Watson is more than able to protect her." Mycroft remarked, he saw John straighten his back. "The child is the first priority."

"What about my child? Olivia is there!" John exclaimed frantically, "I have to go back! I need to go back!"

Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned. He should have seen that coming, he should have been able to see it happening. "Alright."

The jaguar pulled over and John got out. He wouldn't have to wait for a ride for long, Mycroft would have another car there in a matter of minutes. Sherlock looked at John, who read his face clearly and nodded. John would make sure Molly was alright, but only after he got Olivia to safety. He needed to make sure Olivia was alright.

Sherlock closed the Jaguar's door and the black car disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Uh oh. Things just keep getting worse for our friends. I don't Molly would have forgiven Sherlock if he had come back for her, instead of getting Crispin back. Oh and do not worry, nothing will happen to Crispin. I love him too much! Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will work on getting the next chapter up ASAP. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Molly held her phone to her chest waiting for the moment that Sherlock would call or text to tell her he had their son back. She knew he would find him, he was Sherlock Holmes, he found two kidnapped children by footprints. Molly rubbed her face, she just had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

"Would you like some tea?" Mary asked after putting Olivia to sleep, she laid her down in a room that she could see directly into from the living room.

"No, Thank you." Molly said softly, tea wouldn't help this. Molly leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was a horrible mother, her son was kidnapped while she took a shower. A long and hot shower.

"It's not your fault." Mary said, somehow knowing what Molly was thinking. "You had the monitor, you couldn't have known someone would get into the house."

Molly bit her lip and felt a tear slid down her temple, she opened her eyes and raised her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

The two women were sitting in silence when a knock sounded on the door. They both looked at each other for a moment until the knock sounded, louder this time.

"Who is it?" Mary asked holding her finger up to her lips, she wanted Molly to be quiet. Mary motioned for Molly to go into the kitchen. The pathologist did as she was beckoned to do and went into the kitchen. When she got in there she began to look around for something she could use as a weapon.

"Aaron Banks, I'm here to take over for Thompson." Molly heard the answer, she tried to remember knowing any of Mycroft's named Aaron. There were none, she panicked and grabbed the first thing she saw which was a cast iron skillet.

Molly heard Mary open the door and squeak, as if someone grabbed her suddenly. "Where is Molly Hooper?"

The voice wasn't friendly any longer and Molly felt her stomach drop. She knew she needed to do something but what could she possibly do? Molly wasn't special, she was just a pathologist. She didn't know how to protect herself, or those around her.

When Mary didn't answer right away, Molly heard what sounded like a head hitting a wall. She winced and tried not to make any noise.

"Molly! Come out, come out where every you are!" Molly bit her lip, she heard his voice coming closer. She hid behind the door and gripped the skillet hard. "I promise it won't hurt for long. Just a bit of a snap and you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

Molly took deep steadying breaths, "You really shouldn't have gotten involved with someone like Sherlock. He has a lot of enemies who want to burn his heart out!"

Molly frowned, the voice sounded so familiar. She watched as the door opened slowly and she waited. She waited until she saw the back of his head before she swung the cast iron skillet.

Molly nearly got sick when she heard the contact that the skillet made with his skull. She got even more nauseous when his body crumbled and blood began to pour from his head. Molly didn't have to lean down to check, she knew he was dead. A blow to that part of the head was deadly, Molly had killed someone.

It had only been a few moments before she heard someone else come into the house. She stood quietly trying to keep the sobs, which threatened to burst forward, quiet.

The footsteps stopped for a long time before they started going again, she knew the person was probably making sure Mary was no longer a threat. The idea made her think of Olivia, the little girl was still in her bed sleeping soundly. She waited until the door opened again and raised the skillet. She was about to swing it when she recognized John. It was John.

The skillet clattered to the floor and John turned around, he stared at her with surprise before turning back to the body on the floor. Molly whimpered and finally broke down. She slipped to the ground, pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. John walked over and bent down next to Molly.

"Where's Olivia? Is she alright?" John asked softly.

"She is in bed." Molly replied as she tried to catch her breath. "Is Mary alright?"

"She will be alright, the bastards just knocked her out. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" John asked looking Molly over.

"I hit him before he had a chance. I kill him, John." Molly sobbed putting her hand over her mouth. John sighed and pulled Molly into an embrace.

"You did what you had to, Molly. If you hadn't, there is no telling what he would have done to you all. He could have hurt Olivia, he could have hurt all of you." John said trying to get Molly to stop crying but it wasn't working. "Come on, get up. You need to get to the airport."

Molly looked at John with a confused look on her face. She was about to ask why but John answered her.

"They found Crispin at the airport. The Police are questioning the woman that had him." Molly jumped up and nearly tripped over James Moriarty's body in the rush to get to the door. When she got out of the kitchen she looked at Mary then back to John. "Just go, Mycroft has a car waiting outside. I will take care of things here."

Molly didn't have to be told twice, she ran out of the house in into the car. Molly begged the driver to hurry, she couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms again.

The drive to the airport felt like an eternity and when they finally arrived she was out of the vehicle before it stopped rolling. Molly ran through the doors, she barely missed people as they went around her. She stopped for a moment trying to figure out where to go when someone grabbed her arm.

"Ms. Hooper?" Molly turned to see a security guard, when she nodded he motioned for her to follow him. Molly felt her heart beating hard in her chest as they walked passed people eying her suspiciously. She didn't care what they thought of her, the only thing she thought about was seeing Crispin again.

She saw Sherlock first, he was standing at the door looking down at his phone. He was obviously not happy about something that was going on. She prayed that it wasn't something to do with Crispin. Sherlock looked up and met her eyes, she saw the look of relief that crossed his face. He came toward her and before she could ask anything his lips were on hers.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Sherlock's voice was strangled, Molly felt around for her phone and realized it was probably still at the safe-house.

"Where's Crispin? Is he okay?" Sherlock nodded, he motioned toward a room where the door was shut tight.

"They wont let me in, said I couldn't prove I was his father. We're going to have to remedy that as soon as possible." Sherlock said with a look that clearly said that he thought they were idiots. "I tried to get Mycroft to let me in but he is busy interrogating Ramona Higard. He wouldn't let me go, said I was too emotionally involved."

Molly nodded and disentangle herself from Sherlock's arms. She went toward the door and stopped, Molly turned to Sherlock and held out her hand. It didn't take Sherlock long to catch up with her and take her small hand into his own. "Let's go get our son."

The moment she saw Crispin she nearly ran over and snatched him from the security officers arms. She felt Sherlock's hand tighten around hers and waited until the guard walked over to her. Crispin was sleep and she hoped he had been the whole time. She knew he wouldn't remember this but she didn't want him to be aware that something was wrong.

Molly cried when she finally had her baby back in her arms. Sherlock pulled Molly to him and embraced both his son and the woman he came to care deeply for. Somehow Molly Hooper wormed herself into his heart and he realized that he really didn't mind all that much.

* * *

**Molly made sure he would never hurt her family again. I'm sorry if it was a little anti-climatic but I couldn't think of putting you guys through more than I already have. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet, but it is close. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I lost count on who I replied to and who I didn't. I am so sorry if I missed you! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The amazing characters that are in this story, are not mine. I wish they were but alas they are not. I just borrow them for fun.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Molly was tired, her body arms ached from swinging the iron skillet and from refusing to put Crispin down. Sherlock insisted that they stay at 221B but Molly wanted to go home, it had been ages since she went back to her flat. She missed Toby, he must have thought that she had abandoned him. So that was how she ended up at home with Sherlock on her couch. The consulting detective refused to let either of them stay by themselves.

"It would be more convenient if you would just move into Baker Street." Sherlock grumbled as he began to prepare the sofa by laying a blanket out it. Molly forced a smile as she fed Crispin in one of her chairs. The little boy had woken up on the way there demanding that he be fed.

"Sherlock, I told you that I wanted to take this slow. Moving in with you is not slow." Molly explained and looked down at her son.

"Is that why I am sleeping on the sofa? You want to take it slow?" Sherlock asked as he threw a pillow on the sofa as Molly nodded. "That is just silly."

Molly laughed but didn't offer for him to join her as she stood. She knew that if Sherlock joined her in the bed she would cave. So she stood her ground and refused him entry to her room. Sherlock watched her leave and sighed in exasperation. Molly was being completely ridiculous, he just wanted to be with her and make sure she was alright. He wanted to hold her after nearly losing her yet again.

Sherlock flopped down on the sofa with a huff, he thought about sneaking into her room and it brought a smile to his face. His Molly would be angry with him but he tried to remember why he cared. She would be angry, yes, but he would be able to convince her to let him stay.

Sherlock got back up and walked toward her room, his hand was almost on the knob when he heard Molly's voice through the door.

"Don't even think about it Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock shook his head and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. Molly surprised him every day, she was a different woman than who he left behind. She was stronger, much stronger. Sherlock turned and went back to the sofa where he would be spending what was left of the night.

The next morning Molly was fixing breakfast for herself and Sherlock while Sherlock was trying to convince Crispin to eat the pears that he had. Crispin pulled his mouth away and Sherlock frowned, "It can't be that bad!"

Sherlock put the spoon in his mouth and nearly spit it out again. He turned and looked at Molly as if she was the worse person in the world.

"That stuff is awful!" Sherlock exclaimed as he put the jar of food far away from them. He turned to "I refuse to feed my son that."

"He needs to eat something, my milk isn't filling him up as he grows." Molly explained, she put a plate of food near Sherlock before sitting down. "It probably taste bad because it doesn't have sugar or any other seasonings."

"It is awful, no wonder he hates it. The boy has a Holmes palate." Sherlock said with a proud smile. Molly rolled her eyes and took the jar and spoon from Sherlock and moved him over. Molly gave Crispin an open mouth smile which he tried to imitate. When he did Molly slipped the pears in his mouth. Crispin made a face but after the first taste the others seemed to go a little smoother.

Molly gave Sherlock a taunting smile which caused Sherlock to pout like a little child. Molly got Crispin to finish the pears and laughed at Sherlock. He was eating his breakfast and glaring at Molly. She put the jar and spoon away and came back to clean Crispin up.

The little boy looked up at his mummy and put his hands up. "Mumumumu"

Molly's eyes widened and Sherlock's head snap up, they looked at each other before turning back at their son. "Did you say mumma?"

Crispin scrunched up his face and grunted, she wasn't getting the hint that he wanted up. "Mumumumumu"

Molly felt the tears spill down her face and Sherlock made a noise. "What on earth are you crying for? This is good."

"They are happy tears, he said his first word." Molly pulled Crispin out of his high chair and cuddled him close. After everything that had happened to them she was happy that Crispin was moving on.

The little family was trying to get Crispin to say more words when a knock sounded on Molly's door. Sherlock jumped up and answered it. Two men were standing at the door, they were dressed in immaculate suits and Sherlock knew they were law enforcement.

"I'm Detective Inspector Marius and this is Sergeant Morrows. May we speak with Dr. Molly Hooper?" The man on the right asked, Sherlock didn't like these two men on sight. They reminded him too much of Mycroft. He felt Molly walk up behind him.

"Can I help you?" Molly asked and motioned for Sherlock to take Crispin from her. When he did, Sergeant Morrows took handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Dr. Molly Hooper, you're under the arrest for the murder of Professor James Moriarty." Molly looked at Sherlock as the sergeant cuffed her hands together. "

"Are you an idiot? You're not taking her anywhere." Sherlock wanted to snap the man's arm for touching Molly. "Does your superior know your sleeping with his wife?"

"Mr. Holmes, we were warned about you. I was told to tell you that if you even try to interfere I was to arrest you as well." The DI explained and Molly shook her head.

"Take care of Crispin." Molly said softly as the men led Molly out of the flat.

"Don't say anything, Molly! Don't say a word." Sherlock yelled and was on the phone when Mycroft before Molly was loaded into the police car.

X-X-X-X

Molly sat in a cold room that had a large mirror on one wall, she knew they were watching her on the other side. She could feel their eyes on her and it made her skin crawl. She found herself wondering what happened. Mycroft assured her that everything would be alright and now she was being interrogated.

The door opened and DI Marius walked in, he was a younger man with blond hair and dark brown eyes. He had a file in his hand and came to sit in front of Molly.

"Are you going to speak to us Dr. Hooper? We want to hear the reason that you hit Professor Moriarty with an iron skillet." Marius said placing his hands on the table in front of him. Molly knew that whatever she said would be twisted to use against her. So she took Sherlock's advice and decided not to say anything.

"I want to speak to my solicitor." Molly said causing Marius to raise his eyebrows and he leaned back.

"Why would you need a solicitor Dr. Hooper? We're just talking." Marius smirked and Molly shook her head.

"I want to speak to my solicitor." Molly repeated, she refused to be tricked into saying something that would make things worse. Marius stood up and gathered his papers.

"Have it your way, Dr. Hooper. We will continue this when your solicitor arrives." Marius snapped and walked out of the room. Molly watched him leave and kept a stoic expression on her face. She would not let them intimidate her, she refused to give them the satisfaction.

* * *

**Surprise! So sorry Just got to throw the new couple for a loop. Thank you all for the encouragement. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have had a lot of things going on in my real life not to mention still struggling with writers block. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

Trigger Warning: There is mention of things that are upsetting and hard to read.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Molly wasn't sure how long she waited until the door opened once again. This time it wasn't DI Marius that entered. It was Mycroft Holmes and he looked angry.

"Dr. Hooper, sorry for the inconvenience that these men have caused you. You are free to go." There was such a fire in his eyes that Molly couldn't help but gulp. "Well? Why aren't you standing?"

Molly tried to hold up her hands but they were handcuffed to the table. She watched as Mycroft's face grew red. He disappeared through the door before reappearing with a nervous looking Marius. She had to fight a grin as he walked over and with shaky hands, undid her handcuffs. He looked up at her with a cold look and scowled.

"Thank you for you assistance _Sergeant_ Marius." Marius winced at Mycroft's words, Molly raised her eyebrows and tried not to smirk but failed. Marius glared at Molly jerked the handcuffs off her wrist causing her to wince in pain. Molly rubbed her wrists and knew that it was probably going to bruise.

"Must be nice, getting away with murder." Marius snarled and Molly looked at Mycroft, he motioned for her to leave the room and Molly did just that. When she got into the corridor she saw Sherlock leaning against the wall.

"There is my little criminal." Sherlock joked as Molly shook her head with a smile. She closed the distance between them and hugged him. "Are you alright? Did you say anything?"

"No, I demanded a solicitor before I would speak." Molly replied and Sherlock looked please. That was until he saw her red wrist, his eyes narrowed. Molly followed his eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing, Sherlock. Can I go home now? I want to see Crispin."

"This will only take a moment" Sherlock walked past her and into the interrogation room. She heard a loud bang and Mycroft say loudly, in a bored voice, for Sherlock to get off of the sergeant. Molly slapped her hand over her face and shook her head. There was no telling what Sherlock was doing to him.

"I'm sorry they arrested you Molly. I tried to stop them and then they wouldn't let me see you." Greg Lestrade's voice caused Molly to turn around. She hugged the man that she thought of as a brother. He gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

"Marius got what he deserved. He was always acting like he was above everyone else. I'm just sorry that he only got demoted. I was hoping that he would have gotten fired." Greg sighed in a mock disappointment. Molly shook her head and laughed. "Though, if Sherlock is in there then I would think that he probably wont be sticking around."

The two of them stood in silence until Sherlock reemerged from the room. He didn't look like he had a hair out-of-place.

"We should go retrieve Crispin from John." Sherlock said softly before holding out his hand for Molly to take. Molly grabbed it and smiled at Greg Lestrade.

"Goodbye, Greg." Molly said before letting Sherlock pull her away. Once they were outside Sherlock dropped her hand and hailed a cab. Molly hugged herself, she was tired and just ready for her life to get back to normal. She missed her job and even her flat. She missed being able to live her life without fear.

When Sherlock finally got a cab her slipped inside leaving the door open for Molly. The pathologist shook her head with a smile. Sherlock stuck his head back out of the cab, he looked irritated.

"Molly, Come on. Our son is waiting for us."

X-X-X-X

A week passed before things began to get back to normal for Molly and Crispin. She had worried how all the changes would affect the young infant but he seemed to take everything in stride. Molly didn't waste time getting him back on a schedule and was glad that Mrs. Hudson agreed to watch him again. The thought of a stranger taking care of Crispin made her skin crawl.

Molly put Crispin down for a nap and was getting ready for bed when her mobile rang from her bedroom. She went to answer it and was surprised that it was John. The doctor sounded sad and Molly instantly worried that something had happened to Sherlock.

"He isn't hurt. The case just surprised him, that's all. He didn't tell me he was upset but I could tell." John explained and Molly bit her lip. "It was pretty bad, Molly."

"What happened? What was this case?" Molly asked, she waited while John thought about what to say. The front door of Molly's flat opened before John could answer and Molly was faced with a haggard consulting detective. "I've got to go."

Molly hung her phone up and took in Sherlock's appearance. His aqua marine eyes were bloodshot and his hair was sticking up everywhere. She started to head toward him but before she could he crossed the room and went straight into Crispin's room. Molly followed and watched as Sherlock lifted the boy up and pulled him to his chest.

"Sherlock?" Molly walked over and put her hand on his back, she squeaked in surprise when he turned and pulled her to him with his free hand.

"Can I stay here tonight? Please?" Molly had never heard Sherlock sound so desperate, not even when he needed help to 'die'. Molly nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Sherlock still clutched the sleeping boy in his arms when he entered Molly's room. Molly knew that there was no chance of Crispin leaving Sherlock's eyes sight so she set up his travel cot. Sherlock kissed Crispin's soft head and laid the boy down.

Molly knew better then to ask questions so instead she helped the consulting detective undress before getting into bed along side him. Sherlock pulled Molly close and buried his face into her neck. She reached up and threaded her fingers into his curls.

The two of them laid intertwined until Sherlock felt ready to talk. The consulting detective raised to his elbows and Molly reached up to wipe his cheeks.

"Tell me what happened." Molly said softly, Sherlock's eyes met hers and she felt him shudder.

"We were called to a crime scene. It was a double murder." Sherlock began, his voice was barely above a whisper. "An eight month old girl and her mum."

Molly gasped and pulled Sherlock to her so that he was resting on top of her. His head found her chest, the sound of her heart beat seemed to call him down.

"It was the boyfriend, he found out that the baby wasn't his so he killed them both. Molly, what's wrong with me? This never bothered me before." Molly played with Sherlock's hair and tried to think of what to say. It was strange for Sherlock to do something like this, but then again he had never loved anyone like he loved Crispin.

"You have Crispin now. It will be harder for you to distance yourself from things like this. When I see a child on my table I think about him and how devastating it would be if it were him. It's part of being a parent." Molly explained, Sherlock raised his head and rested his chin on her chest and stared at her with intense blue eyes.

"It wasn't just the girl, Molly. I saw the mother and she reminded me of you. The way she had obviously been clutching the little girl to her. One bullet killed them both, the mum tried to shield the baby with her body but it didn't work." Sherlock explained, "I saw you and I saw Crispin. It was so real, Molly, so real."

"It wasn't us though, we're okay Sherlock." Molly pulled Sherlock up to her face and kiss him. The consulting detective missed her back passionately. He tried to pull away but Molly help him close, when he looked at her in confusion she bit her lip. Sherlock knew exactly what Molly had in mind and he felt a heat spread across his neck.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked and Molly nodded. "I don't want this to be about pity."

"This is definitely not about pity. This is about me loving you. I love you Sherlock Holmes." Molly explained she knew better than to expect Sherlock to say anything in return. He leaned down and began to kiss her before pulling away again. He looked at Crispin in concern. "Will he be alright in here?"

Molly couldn't help but laugh, "He will be fine. He is asleep and if he does wake up he won't know whats going on."

Sherlock took a deep breath before leaning back down, his lips almost touched her before he said the words that made Molly's heart nearly crash out of her chest. "I love you, Molly Hooper."

The two of them spent the rest of the night showing one another how much they truly loved each other.

* * *

**AHHHH I cannot believe how ridiculous this writers block is. I cannot seem to write anything worth reading. Sorry if this was all over the place but I just wanted to get something out there for all those of you who are waiting for more. Poor Sherlock, he didn't handle the case very well, of course I don't think I would have been able to either. Sadly there are some really sick people out there in the world. I get so angry when children get hurt, it takes a monster to hurt innocent children like that. :( Sorry if it was**** a bit heavy and upset anyone. I just wanted to show how much Sherlock had changed and how much he loved his little family. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

"When did you get this?" Sherlock asked Molly as they lay cuddling, he was tracing a tattoo of small ravens that flew from her collar-bone across her left shoulder. He didn't think she had it the last time they had been together, but then again he wasn't really in the mood for deductions at the time. Molly leaned up on her elbow and looked at Sherlock. Her hand rested on his chest and she smiled.

"I've had it since I became a pathologist. Did you not see it before?" Molly wanted to laugh, how could he have missed it?

"I was a little preoccupied at the time." He said with a smile causing Molly to blush a deep crimson. It made Sherlock laugh, "After what we just did, you blush at words."

"Shut it, Sherlock." Molly slapped his chest causing him to exhale suddenly.

"Why ravens?" He asked bringing the tattoo back up as his fingers started to trace it again. He never really liked tattoos, he didn't see the point. On Molly though, it was quite sexy.

"My mates and I decided to get a tattoo one night, for different reasons, anyway I decided to get a raven. Ravens were always my favorite animal..." Molly let her voice trail off, she loved his feather light touch on her skin.

"Why a raven?" Sherlock asked again. He smiled because he knew the effect he was having on her.

"The raven has been associated with death throughout history." She explained, "I was always a little obsessed with death. I was a strange little girl, I often did my own autopsies on already dead animals. My mum hated it."

"Well, I am glad of your obsession with death. I wouldn't have met you if you had decided to become something stupid like a teacher." Sherlock looked disgusted at the prospect of Molly teaching young children. In fact he didn't like the idea of her doing anything besides being his pathologist.

Molly opened her mouth to defend all the teachers out but the sound of Sherlock's phone going off made her snap it shut. She tried to roll off of him but Sherlock held her in place while he reached for his mobile.

"This better be good, Lestrade." Sherlock snapped, he glanced at Molly, who was shaking her head. His smile slipped from his mouth. He gently rolled Molly off of him and sat up. "Locked from the inside?"

Molly sat up, she tried to see his face but Sherlock turned his back. Greg was obviously trying to explain but Sherlock kept shaking his head.

"Don't touch anything and don't let any of your little idiots touch anything either." Sherlock's snapped and then ended the conversation with the push of the end button. He ruffled his hair and took a deep breath.

"Sherlock?" A million different things ran through her head as Sherlock sat silent. He turned his head so she could only see half of his face.

"Lestrade needs me. New case." He got up without another word, got dressed, and then left her sitting in her bed all alone.

Molly slumped back onto her pillows she didn't know why she expected an all night cuddle. That was not Sherlock's style and she would have to learn to accept it. Molly rolled over and snuggled into pillow that Sherlock had laid on. It still smelled like him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and decided to she should try to get some sleep.

She was only asleep for two hours before a knocking on the door woke her up. Molly groaned got up before finding something to wear. She glanced at the clock and glared at the red numbers, it was only midnight. Why would someone be at her door at twelve in the morning?

Molly checked on Crispin, she shut the door behind her quietly. The banging on the door got louder and Molly rushed over to it. The last thing she needed was for Crispin to be woke up from this. She looked through the peep-hole, she didn't recognize the man standing there.

The man reached up and banged again, Molly slid the chain across the door and slowly opened it. The man put on a smile and Molly got a bad feeling.

"Dr. Hooper, Sherlock sent me to get you. He said he needed his pathologist." The man explained, he had a bit of an accent that she couldn't pin point. "He said it was very important and to bring you by force if you don't agree."

Molly knew the man was lying but she threw a smile on her face and grabbed her purse. She came out of the door and shut it behind her.

"Sherlock always has a way with words. Lead the way." Molly didn't know what to do, she couldn't leave Crispin alone at the flat but she didn't want this man to know that he was there. Molly held up her finger and opened her door again. She left it open just enough for Toby to run out.

"Oh! Can you please catch him? Please!" Molly looked pleading at the man, he looked more than a little irritated but went to fetch the cat. Molly ran to her room, grabbed Crispin. She poked her head out and then ran to her neighbor and banged on the door. When Mrs. Henderson answered the door she placed the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Take him! Please!" Mrs. Henderson didn't ask any questions, she took in Molly's worried glance and grabbed the baby from her before shutting the door. Molly bit her lip, she decided to make a run for it. Sherlock would never send someone who she didn't know to get her. No, this man didn't have good intentions toward her.

Molly ran down the corridor, the opposite way then Toby and the man went. She ran down the stairs and neared the door when she heard footsteps behind her. She got out of the door and was grabbed from behind. Molly screamed but it was cut off by a hand to her mouth.

"Now Dr. Hooper, that wasn't very nice." Molly wanted to gag as his hot breath crossed her face. This wasn't right, this was all supposed to be over by now. No one else was supposed to be after her. She just hoped that Mycroft's men were still watching.

Molly felt something prick her neck and suddenly felt her body got slack. It only took seconds before her world went black.

* * *

Sherlock was distracted for the first time during a crime scene. He tried to pay attention to what Lestrade was telling him but instead his mind kept going back to Molly. Sherlock shook his head suddenly and turned back to Lestrade.

"You're not listening. I should really be surprised, you never really listen to me anyway." Greg snapped, "This is important, can you tell me what happened?"

Sherlock studied the scene. The victim was a young male obviously from a wealthy background, yet he was living in a slum. He either had a gambling problem or loved to slum it, he had one gunshot wound to the head.

"The door was locked from the inside?" Sherlock asked, Lestrade nodded as Sherlock went to the window.

"Yes, the door was shut and locked from the inside. The window was open but no sign of entry from there either." Greg explained and waited for Sherlock to amaze him. The consulting detective's mind was already working but he was obviously distracted as well.

"Sniper." Sherlock said suddenly then looked out the window. He was trying to find out where the sniper had hidden when his text alarm went off. He pulled it out with a smile, it was Molly's alert.

Greg watched as the smile slid from Sherlock's face. He walked over to Sherlock, who thrust the phone in Greg's direction.

"It was a distraction! This was all a distraction!" Sherlock exclaimed, it was all too easy. This was just something to him out-of-the-way.

Greg looked down at the phone and groaned, there was a picture of a passed out Molly. She was spread out on a dingy sofa with her arm hanging off. He looked up at Sherlock, "Where's Crispin?"

Sherlock stopped pacing before running out of the front door. Greg used Sherlock's phone to call John, the doctor needed to be warned that Sherlock was most likely going to be on his way.

* * *

**I am so sorry! No worries, Molly will be alright but they didn't get rid of the mastermind behind it all. :) I loved the idea of a raven tattoo and thought that it would be perfect for Molly. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just do this for fun.

Warning: This might be graphic for some readers, Molly will be alright but she will go through some stuff first. Read with caution.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

The first thing Molly noticed when she began to wake up was the pounding headache. Then she noticed her tongue felt huge in her dry mouth. She needed something to drink but as the events came back to her she knew she wouldn't be getting a drink anytime soon. Molly blinked until her eyes were clear, she tried to move her hands to rub the gunk out of them but found that they were handcuffed to a pipe.

"Oh good, you're awake. I hate for your lover to only get to see you unconscious." The man walked over to her. She glared at him which only made him chuckle.

"Sherlock will find me." She slurred, the man squatted down on beside her. She winced and tried to jerk away from his touch.

"Oh love, I am counting on it." He grabbed her chin and squeezed it tightly, "You're just the bait."

Molly winced at the pressure on her chin and tried to jerk away. The action only made him dig his fingers in tighter.

"You're going to bring Sherlock to me and then you're both going to die. See Sherlock Holmes took someone very special away from me. I am just returning the favor." The man bit out, he pushed her chin away causing her neck to jerk to the side. She tried not to cry out in pain but it was all too much for her drug hazed mind.

"Oh! You bruise easily. This is going to be fun!" He said taking in the bruises already forming along her jaw. "We're going to take a little video for your lover. I'm going to have to gag you. We don't want you to give it all away." The man put a dirty rag into her mouth almost causing her to get sick. This wasn't happening, Molly felt a tear slip down her cheek.

The man set up a laptop before stepping in front of it, "Sherlock Holmes, just wanted you to see how well I am taking care of your little friend."

The man stood up, he walked over to Molly and hit her hard across the face he then grabbed something out of his pocket. When Molly saw it was a knife she struggled against the bonds.

"Jim made a mistake, see he was too nice. He loved to play with his toys a little too much." The man explained as he began to slide the knife across the tender flesh of her forearm. "I tried to tell him that it would all blow up in his face. Did he listen to me? Of course not!"

Molly cried against the bond as the knife dug into her arm. The sound made the man smile wide, he turned to the camera. "She makes the most lovely sounds. I can see why you like her."

Blood was flowing down Molly's arm now but the words written there were obvious enough. 'With love, Sebastian Moran' Molly was sobbing, the pain was becoming too much.

"Come find me, Sherlock Holmes. Don't take too long, I don't like to be kept waiting." Sebastian said pushing the stop button and sending the message. He knew that Sherlock would be able to track the laptop back to this location, and when he came he would take them both out. He would take Molly out first, he wanted to see the pain in Sherlock Holmes' eyes when he realized that he couldn't save her.

Sebastian pulled the gag out of her mouth before stomping down hard on her left leg. Molly screamed causing Sebastian to laugh. "I do love it when you scream."

X-X-X-X

Sherlock was relieved to find that Crispin was alright. Molly, being the smart woman that she was, got him to safety. Crispin was now at Mary and John's, the infant was screaming none stop. Everything they tried wouldn't get him to stop. The only time he seemed to calm down was when he was in Sherlock's arms. It was like he recognized something was wrong and needed to be in a safe and comfortable place.

"Have you had anymore luck finding out where she was taken?" John asked handing Sherlock a steaming cup of coffee. The curly-haired man put the cup aside and shook his head. Sherlock needed to find out who took Molly and why.

Sherlock tried to contact Mycroft but his elder brother had his phone turned off, which meant only one thing, he was in an important government meeting. The men that Mycroft sent to watch Molly were all dead, single gunshot wounds to the head. Whoever took Molly was a sniper and very good at his job.

_I left you a gift. Check your site -SM_

"John! I need your laptop!" Sherlock yelled causing Crispin, who was on his knee, to jump. His little lip began to tremble but Sherlock made soothing noises. Never in his life did he ever think he would be making strange noises for a son that he never knew he wanted.

John brought the lap top and set it up. Sherlock waved him away and quickly went to his site, he saw that he had a message and dread filled his stomach when he realized it was a video. Good things never happened on hostage videos.

Sherlock watched the event unfold and felt sick at the sight of Molly in pain. He knew this man, Sebastian Moran, he was Jim Moriarty's right hand man. He was the one who did Moriarty's dirty work, he was the one that more times then not, pulled the trigger. Now he had Molly and the thought of his hands on her made Sherlock see red.

"Mary! Take Crispin!" Mary came over and took the baby from him. As soon as Crispin was out of Sherlock's grasp the little boy began to scream. Sherlock winced but shook his head. He needed to find the place that the video was sent from. Sebastian made it far too easy for him, he wanted Sherlock to find him. Too bad Sherlock wasn't stupid enough to walk right into a trap. No, he needed to think this through.

Sebastian was a marksmen, a sniper that could hit any target. So he was letting Sherlock find him easily so that he could get the two of them in a room together. Then he would shoot Molly first because he wanted Sherlock to suffer. No, Sherlock was not an idiot, he would get Molly out of there but not the way Sebastian was expecting it.

X-X-X-X

Molly thought that giving birth was the worst pain she would ever experience. No, this was worse. Her face was one big bruise, her arm was on fire and her leg was broken. Now the bastard had left her to wait, but not before getting one good kick to her ribs in. Molly knew, though her pain induced fog, that he was making sure she couldn't escape. He was so sure of it he even untied her. Molly laid her head back, hardly able to breath, and cried. The pain was too much for her body to handle as she slipped into a blissful darkness.

X-X-X-X

Just as Sherlock expected, he had the address within minutes. Now he had to figure out how to get Molly out without alerting Sebastian to it all. He thought of sending in a decoy while Sherlock took care of Sebastian but Sherlock didn't want to put anyone else in danger. If Sebastian thought he was rescuing Molly than they would both be shot before he could find him.

Sherlock knew he needed to find Sebastian first, he needed to take the threat out before going to Molly. The thought of her in pain and alone broke his heart but if he could get to Sebastian then she wouldn't be in danger any longer. She would be a broken but safe.

He pulled up a map and located where Molly currently resided. He studied the buildings and trajectories, there was only one building that would be in the right location to hit any room in the building that held Molly. So Sherlock at least knew what building Sebastian was in, now he needed to find out the room. He glanced over at John and Mary, they were both talking while each holding a child in their arms. He needed to sneak out without John knowing, he didn't want his friend in any more danger then he already was.

Sherlock waited till they were both looking away, deleted the information off the computer and slipped out of the flat. He was confident that John and Mary would take care of Crispin if anything were to happen to him or Molly. He frowned as he hailed a cab. He didn't like the idea of Crispin growing up without them, it was something Sherlock would have to make sure didn't happen. Even if it meant only Molly survived.

* * *

**I think I am getting over the block a bit. I guess I needed to make someone suffer? No, I really am sorry for Molly's predicament. I'm sorry if it was hard to read for some, I tried not to make it too bad but she is being tortured so I know that won't be a pleasant experience. Thank you so much for all of those who have reviewed! I really enjoy reading each and ever review. Thank you so much to the guest reviewers, I cannot personally reply to the review but I want you to know, I really appreciate all that you all have to say!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Crispin, but since I think he is amazing I don't mind. :) I do not do this for profit, just for fun.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

It took Sherlock longer than normal to pinpoint Sebastian's exact location. Then a bit longer to figure out that the man was working alone. Sherlock knew Sebastian's reputation and knew that the ex sniper was not someone who trusted easily. There was only one person Sebastian trusted to watch his back and that man was dead.

"What's your plan?" Greg Lestrade asked from behind. Sherlock rolled his eyes and glanced at Greg.

"While I have Moran distracted, I want you to pull Molly out." Sherlock explained in irritated voice, "I've told you this all before."

Greg shook his head with a bewildered look on his face, "No you didn't, Sherlock."

Sherlock stood and looked at Greg, his forehead was furrowed and he thought about when he told Lestrade the plan. It was then that he realized, he never actually said it out loud.

"Now you know." He snapped, "I want you to wait forty minutes before you go in. That should give me enough time to properly distract Moran."

The two men discussed the plan a little more before Sherlock disappeared inside the building that was opposite of where they knew Molly was being held.

Sherlock silently thanked Sebastian for using a popular hotel. The lobby was teeming with people and he was able to slip into the employee lift without even one person noticing. Sherlock found himself hoping that Sebastian didn't somehow hack into the CCTV.

The elevator hit the tenth floor and opened to an abandoned hallway. The tenth floor was being remodeled so the walls were lined with plastic and there was dust everywhere. Sherlock fought the urge to sneeze just thinking about it all. He held in the impulse and made his way silently to where he knew Sebastian was hiding.

Sherlock stopped at the door, took a deep breath and removed the pistol that he hid in his trouser waist band. Sherlock raised his leg and busted the door the man at the window didn't turn to look at him.

"You're too late Sherlock Holmes. Your little pathologist is going to die and I think that I will let you live with the fact that you couldn't save her. Did you really think that I wouldn't figure out your plan? That you wouldn't try to take me out before rescuing Molly?" Sebastian finally turned around and Sherlock nearly sighed in relief. Lestrade would be able to get in there and get Molly now.

"Molly Hooper was the one that slid under Jimmy's radar, I wonder if what he would think now that we all know the truth. That she was the one who thawed your little frozen heart." Sebastian leaned against the window, he looked so smug that Sherlock wanted to wipe the smile off his face. He was getting tired of all the games, he was getting too older for this.

"Moriarty was a demented fool. He was obsessed with me and it killed him in the end." Sherlock remarked, he knew he was playing with fire but he wanted to get a rise out of the irritating man. Truth be told he wanted to throw the man out of the window.

"Demented, maybe but Jimmy was no fool. He was a brilliant man who died far too soon, and it is all your fault." Sebastian's held a hard edge and Sherlock knew he was hitting a nerve. It didn't take much for him to read that Sebastian had loved Jim Moriarty, far more than a friend or brother.

"It was his own fault. He should have left me alone. Moriarty got what he deserved." Sebastian's eyes lost the amused glint and his face became hard. "Did I hit a nerve? Were you jealous that he thought about me so much?"

"You were a problem he needed to work out. Nothing more, there was nothing to be jealous of." Sebastian slid his hands into his pockets

"Get your hands out of your pocket!" Sherlock snapped raising his pistol. Sebastian grinned and pulled his hands out to reveal a mobile phone. Sherlock yelled for Sebastian to drop the phone but the sniper only smiled wider.

"You took the one thing I loved away from me. So I am just returning the favor." Sebastian said and pushed the send button. Sherlock didn't have time to process what happened before the building that held Molly blew up. The concussion from the blast blew the windows out and Sherlock flew across the room.

When the dust settled, Sherlock's ears were still ringing. He sat up with a groan, Sebastian was on his stomach with a piece of metal stick out of his back. Sherlock stayed seated as he tried to gather his hectic thoughts. He had a headache from hitting his head, he tried to stand up but dizziness kept him on the ground.

Sherlock laid back on the ground, the ringing in his ears got worse as exhaustion over took him. Sherlock pulled his mobile out of the pocket of his jacket, Lestrade sent him a message that he got Molly out and she was on the way to the hospital. Sherlock felt relief spread through his body and limbs. It was all over, Molly and Crispin were finally safe, really safe.

"Sherlock Holmes, what in the hell did you do?" He heard Lestrade's voice and looked up to see the distraught face of the detective inspector that he now called friend.

"He did it." Sherlock coughed out and managed to point at Sebastian's dead body, "It was all him."

X-X-X-X

Molly groaned and tried to take deep breaths but it hurt too bad. She blinked and the blinding light made her his in pain. She felt someone grip her hand then heard the one voice that calmed her beating heart.

"John, turn off the light." Sherlock said softly, the room was plunged into darkness and Molly felt a little better. She opened her eyes and turned her head until she was looking straight at Sherlock. Molly's face crumbled and a sob escaped her mouth. Sherlock sat down on the edge of her bed, he placed a hand on her face and she winced.

"It hurts so bad. Everything hurts." She sobbed and Sherlock didn't know how to help her. He looked at John, who slipped out of the room to find a doctor.

"John is going to go get the doctor, just hold tight." Sherlock's deep baritone seeped into Molly's soul and she was able to control her tears. Her eyes moved around taking everything in.

"Crispin is at my neighbors! Is he alright?" Molly's heart rate when up at the thought of her son.

"He is with Mary. That was very intelligent of you to get him to the neighbor." Sherlock explained and Molly seemed to relax but only a little. She kept gripping the blanket with her hands.

"I'm so tired, Sherlock." She said softly, she wasn't just physically tired but mentally and emotionally as well.

"John went to go get the doctor. I am sure he can give you something to help you sleep." Sherlock said pushing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes as he began to caress her cheeks, his feather light touch grazed her bruises. "You didn't deserve this."

"No, I didn't." Molly replied and Sherlock let his hand drop. "but I am fine now. You saved me."

"I had help." Sherlock explained as Molly looked at him, she took in his bruised face and frowned. He had dried blood at the base of his nose.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Molly wanted to run her fingers over his face but the thought of raising her arm's almost made her ribs hurt worse.

"Yes." Sherlock said and Molly knew that it was all she was going to get out of him at the moment. She winced as another wave of pain course through her battered body.

"Where is John with that doctor?" She asked, her tone was unusually harsh.

"I'll go check" Sherlock replied before he got up and went to look out of the door, he saw John and the doctor coming their way. He glared at them both and John took the cue to hurry up. The doctor was a petite woman with long blond hair and baby blue eyes. She smiled at Sherlock before walking past him and into Molly's room.

"Dr. Hooper, I'm Dr. Temple. Can you tell me what your pain level is on the scale of 1-10?" Dr. Temple asked pulling on gloves and walking toward Molly. Molly winced as she tried to get comfortable.

"Twenty." Molly replied earning a looked from all three of them, Dr. Temple checked Molly's wounds. Sherlock tensed as she unwrapped her arm, the words that were carved in her flesh were still there. They were deep enough to scar, it was something Molly would have for the rest of her life.

"Well, I will give you something for the pain and that should help you sleep." Dr. Temple injected something in Molly's IV and turned to leave. The blond doctor got to the door when Sherlock's voice stopped her.

"When will she be released?" Dr. Temple sighed and Sherlock went on explaining. "We have a son and he is too young to bring up here."

"If she her stats stay level she could be released tomorrow. Her leg was a clean break and just needed a cast. Lucky for her, her ribs were not broken but they are bruised deeply. She wont be able to lift much, not even your son." Dr. Temple explained, they all looked at Molly, whose eyes were going crossed as the medicine began to take effect. Sherlock chuckled as she slipped into a restful sleep.

John watched Sherlock as he dismissed the doctor without so much as another word. He gave Dr. Temple an apologetic look as she walked out of the room. Sherlock was sitting beside Molly again, "Sherlock, we'll keep Crispin as long as you need us too."

Sherlock nodded and glanced at his best friend. "Thank you, John. I'll be by later tonight to check in."

John knew it was a dismissal so he gathered his things. He glanced at Sherlock and was surprised by what he saw. Sherlock was pushing the hair out of Molly's face gently. John couldn't help but think of how much his friend had changed. The worlds only consulting detective finally had feelings.

"Goodbye, Sherlock." Sherlock glanced over and nodded. The blond doctor smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the couple behind him.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long! Things are so hectic in my real life right now and kept writing this and then deleting it. I just wasn't happy with it. I am still a little concerned about how it turned out. Thank you all who have hung in there through my writer's block.**


End file.
